


Merry Christmas, Baby

by brittanyedison



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanyedison/pseuds/brittanyedison
Summary: When Connor walked towards his car, at 4PM on a christmas day, who seemed bright and warm first - he didn't even think of the possibility that he’ll get stuck in the middle of nowhere. He also didn’t think he’d find a friend for a lifetime thanks to this. (For the Olicity’s ‘Holiday Tropes’ Challenge: snowed in)
Relationships: Connor Hawke/Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Merry Christmas, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmoakingGreenArrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakingGreenArrow/gifts), [blondeeoneexox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeeoneexox/gifts).



> I guess you can say it's snowed in? 😂 Anyway, I was inspired to participate after reading ellie's "snowed in" smoaknhawke fic, so I really hope you'll like it, although I don't really know what to think about it but I do hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Caitlin and Ellie organized this very cool project which I think is amazing. Make sure to check it out at https://olicitytropes.tumblr.com/post/188779643914/olicitys-holiday-tropes-challenge !! 
> 
> Enjoy! ❄️

It was after a long work day. Connor was walking out of the building, holding his coffee. He was wearing a bright-brown coat, thinking it was enough. His mom insisted he should take something warmer, since the weather forecast said it was going to be very cold. But Connor refused, because after a couple of times where he wore comfy clothes when the forecast said it was gonna be cold, he ended up sweating, as the forecast appeared to be wrong.  **Again.**

So Connor stopped paying attention to the forecast. He opened the door and sat in the driver’s seat. He was excited to finally see his family. Starting to drive, he turned on the radio.

“... And today’s forecast is 5° in Star City,” a deep voice of a man came out of the radio, and Connor rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sure.”

He drove calmly and sang loudly to the sounds of the music from the radio. After something like 30 minutes, Connor began to shiver. He closed the window quickly, but somehow was still shivering. And then he noticed how white the road was, but he kept driving. It was probably nothing, just a bit of snow. Nothing quick driving couldn’t handle.

Connor missed his family. He was living somewhere near Bloomfield, while they were living in Star City. He missed his brother a lot; they were good friends. 

It seemed like Connor was thinking too much, because as he drove, the road seemed to get whiter and whiter, and his car... was driving slower from moment to moment. Until it stopped.

“No no no!” Connor shouted, as his car suddenly stopped. He knocked on the steering wheel, and suddenly a loud siren sounded, who caused Connor to cringe.

He tried to turn the car on, over and over, but it appeared to be pointless. He was stuck in the middle of nowhere, so he decided to go out. Connor leaned on the car, hoping to see a car passing by, so he could get help.

“I don’t want to say I told you so, but… I told you so.” 

Felicity enjoyed telling Oliver when he was wrong and she was right, which was 95% of the time.

“First of all, you  **want** to say ‘I told you so’. You enjoy it,” Oliver responded with a smirk. “Second, I guessed you were right.”

“Again,” Felicity pointed out. “I told you it was gonna be cold today.”

“Yeah, so the forecast was right for a change. Do you want a party because you guessed it correctly?” Mia, who was sitting in the backseat, said dryly.

Felicity sighed and turned to her. “Listen, I know you’re mad -”

“Of course I’m mad! No, I’m  **furious** ,” Mia yelled back, and Oliver tightened his grip on the wheel, trying to focus on his driving.

“You have to try and understand,” Felicity said calmly, but Mia was too mad to talk calmly.

“How could you not tell me I’m going to have another brother?! Why did you keep it from me for  **two months,** but ran to tell William as soon as you found out?! It’s not like I was going to start thinking of ways to make this baby’s life miserable when he’ll be here!”

“We wanted to make it a surprise…” Felicity said quietly, and Mia yelled again. “But you didn’t want to make it a surprise for William, right?!”

Oliver suddenly stopped the car, causing Mia to yelp. He turned to Mia, looking angry. “I understand you’re upset, but it was  **our** decision  **when** to tell,  **who** to tell to, and  **how** to tell. So could you please stop yelling and let me drive?”

Mia didn’t say anything. She put her hands on the knees and looked down, as she tried to hold back her tears.

“Hey, who’s that there?” Felicity pointed at a man who was leaning on his car in the side of the road.

“He’s probably lost.” Oliver opened the door and stepped out of the car, and cold air blew in. Mia started to shiver, and she wanted to ask her mom to turn the heat on, but she was too stubborn - she didn’t want to even talk to her. She was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans. 

Not really fit for a cold day, right? 

The next moment, the right door opened and the man slid in. He sat quietly and closed the door after him. “Thank you so much, Mr. Queen.”

“No need to thank me.” Oliver smiled. “Do you live far away?”

The man shook his head. “Not really. I live near Bloomfield, but I was driving to visit my family in Star City.”

“We were just driving back from Star City!” Felicity turned with a smile.

The man smiled back and Felicity turned on the heat and music. Mia was still very quiet, she turned her face to the stranger who was currently sitting next to her. She didn’t know him. She didn’t know why her dad would take a stranger he didn’t even know to his own house. He could be a murderer or something.

“Hey,” the man said with a smile. “I’m Connor.”

“And I don’t care,” Mia said with a fake smile, rolling her eyes and turning to look out the window.

“Are these your parents?” Connor asked, trying to create a conversation with her. 

“Listen, dude.” She turned her face to him again. “I don’t know you, I don’t wanna talk to you, you’re just a stranger who got lucky and we found you here, otherwise you’d freeze to death. So can you please just shut up? I’m not really in the mood for small talk.”

“O-okay...” Connor said and looked down. He seemed like a nice guy, but Mia wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. So the rest of the drive went quietly, except a few times where Oliver asked Connor some questions.

When Oliver finally parked the car, Mia was the first to walk out of it. She slammed the door behind her and stormed towards the house. Felicity opened the door and clambered out, giving Oliver a worried look. He sighed as he walked towards her, and put his hand on her shoulder. “It’s not your fault..”

“She’s right, though. We should’ve told her,” Felicity said. She looked like a sad puppy. Oliver kissed her on her forehead and whispered, “Everything’s gonna be fine,” and she gave him a little smile.

“Can you fucking come here already?! I’m freezing here and William isn’t opening the door!” Mia yelled.

Connor was standing next to the car shyly, and Oliver started walking towards the door as he held Felicity’s hand. Connor walked after them without saying anything. He watched as Oliver took the keys out of his pocket and started to swing the key. Mia jumped in her place impatiently, waiting for him to open the door so she could storm in the house and run to her room angrily.

When he finally opened the door, Mia shamelessly moved him so she could walk in the house. She began to run, but then she stopped in her place. “Are these.. cookies?”

“Hey sis. Good to see you too.” William put down the comics and straightened up. “And yes. I made cookies.”

“Yummy!” Mia ran to the kitchen and William smirked. She was always a fan of his food.

Oliver and Felicity finally walked in as William waved.

“Hey Dad, Mom.” He stopped his gaze on Connor. “And a stranger! Nice to meet you.” 

Connor smiled and held out his hand. “I’m Connor.”

William shook his hand with a smile. “William. Are you friends of parents or something?”

“William, how could he be my friend? He could be my son,” Oliver said as he took off his coat and William grinned. 

“Hm, I hope it’s not rude or something, but do you have a charger? My phone just died and…” Connor said and Felicity stopped him, 

“Not rude at all. You can take Mia’s charger.” She smiled and Mia shouted from the kitchen, “What?! I’m not letting him touch my charger!” She ran to the living room angrily.

“It’s a charger, Mia. Not a baby.” William rolled his eyes and Mia’s eyes got filled with anger. She immediately thought of how William was told about their brother and she wasn’t.

“Mia, sweetie.. My head hurts. Could you stop yelling and... take Connor up to your room as Dad cooks dinner?” Felicity asked, she put her hand on her forehead and sat down on the sofa. Mia groaned but walked up to her room, and Connor went up after her.

“Here is the stupid charger.” She threw it at him as he caught it quickly and responded with a smile, “Thanks.”

Mia didn’t respond, she just sat on her bad and grabbed a book. Connor leaned against the wall, “Do y-”

“What would you do if your parents hid something from you, but told your brother?” Mia asked as she lifted up her head to Connor.

“Well...” Connor took the wooden chair and turned it to her, then sat on it. “Depends on what.”

Mia took a deep breath, “I just found out my mom is pregnant. And even that was by accident. They told my brother  **two months ago,** and it doesn’t seem they even planned on telling me.”

“I guess they have their reasons, you know? I’m adopted, so when my parents first adopted me, their other child, my brother, JJ... He was really upset. So maybe they needed time to think how they would tell you, considering the fact that every person has a different reaction about a new sibling. I mean, from what I’ve seen so far, you look pretty upset about this.” 

“I’m upset because they hid it from me. I might be short tempered but I could’ve handled it! I’m actually excited about this,” Mia protested.

“Look, I get it. I would’ve been upset too. But why not just.. try to understand them?” Connor suggested and Mia leaned into her pillow, “Easy to say.”

“It’s not easy to say, it’s the opposite. I’m sure they love you and had no intention of hurting you.”

Mia looked up to him and tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear. He was right, she knew he was right, about everything.

“I guess... I guess you’re right,” Mia said quietly with a sweet, small smile. 

It was quiet for couple of minutes. They were just.. staring at each other for something that felt like forever.

“Hey,” Mia broke the silence, “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure, why not?”

  
  


When the movie was done, Mia suggested they go downstairs to see what her dad was cooking. She mostly wanted to annoy William while he was cooking, and she looked forward to that.

But when they went downstairs, it was only William who was standing and cooking. 

“Um, William, where are Mom and Dad?” Mia asked, causing William to drop the wooden spoon and curse quietly as he turned off the gas and took the spoon out of the pot.

“Mom didn’t feel well, so she went to bed. Dad went after her and asked me to call them when everything is done.”

“Oh,” Mia responded shortly, and it made her think a little about the situation. Maybe she was too harsh on her mom. All the pangs of conscience hit Mia, all at once, and she felt like running to her mom and hugging her. But she didn’t wanna bother her, so she just pulled a chair from the table and sat on it. Connor gave her a look, like h was asking for permission on something.  _ Can I sit next to you? _

Mia smiled and tapped the chair next to her. Connor pulled the chair out and was about to sit when the bell rang. Mia saw Oliver walking down the stairs quickly and heading to the door.

“Hello, I’m John Diggle. Is my son here?” John asked and Oliver nodded, “You’re Connor’s father, right? Why don’t you come in?”

Oliver opened the door wider and John walked in. Connor waved at his dad and John smiled back at him. Mia looked at them, silent. 

“Thank you for helping Connor and for letting him stay here.” John turned to Oliver and he nodded, “Of course.”

“I don’t wanna impose, so Connor, grab your stuff and let’s go,” he said to Connor, who looked a bit sad, but went to get his stuff.

“Wait!” Mia suddenly said and Connor turned. She got up from her chair and moved a bit of her hair from her face, “Why don’t you stay for dinner? It’s still cold outside.”

Connor looked surprised, but he looked over to his dad, who shrugged, “If Oliver is okay with it.”

“Oh yeah! I’m just gonna call my wife to come down.” Oliver turned to the stairs. Mia bit her lip and then yelled after him, “Wait!”

Oliver turned, confusion on his face.

“Is there something you hiding up there, sis?”

Mia ignored him and looked at her dad. “Let me go up to her.”

Oliver nodded with a smile, as Mia ran upstairs.

When she got to the door, she opened it quietly. Her mom looked peaceful as she slept, but also very pale. Mia just stood there for couple minutes, staring at Felicity with a soft look.

“Hi Mia,” Felicity said in quiet voice and straightened up and gave her daughter a soft smile, “Is dinner done yet? I’m just gonna have to change clothes.”

“Yes, but I need to speak to you,” Mia interrupted and Felicity looked at her in surprise, but nodded and tapped on the bed, Mia sat down next to her and took a deep breath.

“I’m just -” Mia started to talk, she felt her voice shaking and looked down. “I’m really sorry about everything. Dad was right, it was your decision and I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. And I wanted to let you know that whatever you need - just ask for it. And I’m so sorry again for yelling at you like that, I’m so stupid - ”

“Hey.” Felicity stopped her, touching her chin as she lifted up her head gently. “You’re one of the smartest people I know. You’re definitely not stupid. And you were right, too. We should’ve told you.”

Mia felt the tears forming in her eyes as she quickly hugged her mom tightly, letting the tears roll down her cheek. She adored her mom, in every meaning. She always found her a role model. Mia felt her hand stroking her back, and smiled softly.

Felicity let go of her and then put her hands on Mia’s cheek. “He’s very lucky to have you as his big sister.” She wiped away Mia’s tears. “Now... How about we go downstairs and see what your dad and your brother made? I bet it’s even better than last year.”

“Oh, yes, they made a cake of a cookie man,” Mia said with a smile as her mother lit up and got up. 

It took a couple of minutes until everyone finally sat down for dinner. Oliver, John and Felicity seemed to get along very well, they talked a lot. Mia just sat between Connor and William and ate her food quietly.

When it was finally their time to leave, Connor and John grabbed their stuff. Oliver made sure to stay in touch, and Connor gave his number to Mia.

It was a long day, and Mia couldn’t be more excited to finally get to her room and sit down, but when Connor headed to the door, she felt her heart aching. 

“Wait, Connor...” Mia called after him as he turned, while Oliver shook John’s hand. 

She walked towards him, got on her fingertips and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you, for the conversation earlier. And well... everything,” she said and he smiled to her. “It was my pleasure. I’m looking forward to our next meeting.”

They both stared into each other’s eyes, and Mia felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly to see her mom, standing there and smiling to her. John took his jacket and opened the door.

“Merry Christmas,” Connor said with a smile as he walked after John.

“Merry Christmas,” Mia responded.

She felt like she just made a new friend. A friend for a lifetime, and she was looking forward to their next meeting. She really was looking forward to it.  _ Really. _


End file.
